


Hold Me

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Gen, Gordon is good Grandpa, Grandpa and grand-daughter, I only own Lyle (Withered Len) and Scarlet (Withered Sprocket), Night-time, Scarlet is sad and scared, Scarlet loves her grandpa and uncle, Sidenotes; Scarlet vapes and has anxiety and depression, This AU and version of WGF belongs to 1FrozenRutabega and Rainbowes, Uncle Lyle is a sleepy boy, family love, thank you so much for letting me write this, this is wonderful, trigger warning; mentions of nightmares and sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: Night has fallen, and Gordon goes to round up the kids again, as they're doing one thing or another.As Gordon goes to check on Scarlet, he finds she's not there, so he goes to look for her. He finds her outside, her e-cigarette in hand, the two talking and watching the moon rise and stars appear.Just a wholesome story about a robotic family.By the way, please note that I will be using the names of the 'old' animatronics provided (Wade, Gordon, Corina and Barkley), unless they are my own characters or haven't been mentioned yet. So, the lowdown is...Blake: BBJenny: JJLyle: Withered LenScarlet: Withered SprocketMarion: Marionette.If I edit this story in the future, and I decide to use Sprocket, she and Scarlet will be sisters, and the daughters of Frazier (old foxy, which is a bit of a deviancy from Sprocket being the daughter of Foxy in my original verse of fnaf fics). Scarlet will be the older sister by about 2-3 years.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Hold Me

"Aaah, I think it's high time we start to get everything cleaned up and head off up the wooden hill, don't you, Lyle?" Gordon wheezed, using his cane to help him up from the couch, the golden bear animatronic looking -hopefully- in the direction of the robotic Western lizard, who was polishing off a glass of whiskey.  
Lyle raised his head with a half-asleep hum, emerald green eyes shining as he raised his head to look at the decrepit bear.  
"You said it, Gordon" Lyle replied, the weathered Western lizard placing his glass on the table before opening his maw to let out a yawn, further proving the old bear's point.  
"Any longer in tha' chair, here, an' I'll be dozin' off quicker than ya can say 'high noon'" he added, as he got up.

The scent of winter was all around them, the dusky sky was a comforting orange colour mixed with a pinkish hue on the bottom of the candy-floss puffs of clouds above.  
The blazing sun was still on its way down towards the horizon's line, wispy clouds floating by lazily and giving the atmosphere that sleepy feel.  
A sliver of a silver moon was climbing up behind the house in all its celestial glory, glinting like the jewel on an elder god's earring.  
Mingling with the scent outside, came the soft smells of baked goods, cinnamon and -who could forget?- the burnt sugar of roasted marshmallows. There was glitter on the floor, paper and scissors still out on the table from earlier that day; the girls had all hung around the table to make decorations and do baking, while most of the boys had been outside or listening to the radio, or playing some card games in the winter sunshine.  
It had been quite a pleasant day, and Gordon was pleased with that.

Unusually, but not surprisingly, a few of the family members had already gone to their rooms or taken to their bed after the eventful day, though it was sunset.  
Frazier, Wade had taken out Barkley and the twins, Blake and Jenny, for a walk, still feeling restless.  
Corina and Marion were already upstairs in bed, the girls curled up against each other tightly. Their embrace seemed to resemble the snug form of the Yin and Yang symbol, Marion sometimes making that particular quip to make Corina laugh when she felt down.  


**Author's Note:**

> My apologies, I will update this soon, I didn't mean to post it just yet, so stay tuned!


End file.
